Seeking the Horizon
by MidnightFenrir
Summary: "One could think being the Mother Goddess is a though job, since It has many duties and obligations. But, truth is, Amaterasu was bored." This is a post-game fanfic focusing on Amaterasu as she returns to Nippon one year after Yami's defeat to visit her firends. This ignores Okamiden completely. Pairing is (or, rather, will be) Amaterasu X Oki. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is MidnightFenrir speaking and I am proud to present you my latest fanfiction "Seeking the Horizon". **

**This is a post-game Okami fanfic focusing on Amaterasu as she returns to Nippon one year after the events with Yami. This does not take into accounts the events of Okamiden. As stated in the summary, this will be an Oki X Ammy fanfic so for those who wish to see Ammy X Waka or Ammy X Issun, I'm afraid to tell you you have come to the wrong place.**

**And without further ado, let's start!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_I've seen this great land from every angle. I know it's every animal, man, tree, stone or river bend. Yet, I have come to realize that knowing a thing is not the same as healing or saving it."_

* * *

One could think that being the Mother Goddess is a though job. It has many responsibilities, such as protecting Nippon from the darkness, answering the wishes and prayers, make sure the Celestial Plain isn't subject to chaos, welcoming the souls of the deceased who have gained the right to access the heavens (and that meant more than ninety percent of all the souls that came by each day), ordering the brush Gods around to ensure they were not lazing off… the list goes on.

But, the truth is, Amaterasu was bored.

Sure, all of those responsibilities were keeping her busy but she was getting tired of doing the same things over and over again every single day, saying the same speeches and watching the same events unfold once again.

Oh how she missed her days back when she was roaming Nippon to cleanse the land of the demons and their corruption... Sure, the Celestial Plain was nothing short of great, but it lacked one thing: excitement. Nothing exciting ever happened in the land of the Gods.

Which is why the Sun Goddess was currently taking a nap, hoping to re-live her adventures through her dreams. But, her internal clock was ticking and she knew that, soon enough, the same thing that had happened for several days at the EXACT same time was going to happen once again.

"_3... 2... 1..."_

Just as she finished the counting, Amaterasu heard a thundering roar echoing across the Celestial Plain followed by shrieks of fear and she sighed as she sat up. The Hanagami brothers had pulled a prank on Gekigami... again...

With a yawn, the divine wolf go up and blinked, shrugging off the aftereffects of her nap, before she began to trot in the direction the cries. Not even a minute later, she was watching the three monkeys running for their lives as the great white tiger was chasing them, shooting arrow-shaped lightning bolts in rapid successions at the trio.

Amaterasu shook her head. They would never learn...

Quickly, she flicked her tail to the side and Power Slash stopped the bolts of lightning. Not stopping, she created a cherry bomb right in front of Gekigami with another motion of her tail. The thunder God's expression must have been priceless as the three monkeys were now rolling on the floor, laughing hard. Not one to let an opportunity slip, the sun Goddess flicked her tail once more and Water Sprout made several tendril of water shot from one of the numerous river bend to soak the Hanagami brothers, interrupting at the same time their laugher.

As their 'mother', it was Amaterasu's duty to stop her 'children' from wrecking havoc and punish them if necessary. And she was getting really tired of their antics. Why couldn't they be as mature as Yomigami or Tachigami?

"Now, if someone could explain to me the meaning of all this, I'd appreciate it." she said, glaring at the three bloom gods.

Fearing the wrath of the mother to all, they were quick in telling her that seeing their brother asleep, they had decided to have some fun by showering him with rotten fruits. That explained the foul scent she smelled from Gekigami when he joined them, along with the different colored stains that were tainting his usual white fur. A quick shower, courtesy of Water Sprout, had resolved the problem. The thunder God seemed to have calmed, even if his irritation was clearly visible, and shook himself to dry his fur.

" Apologies, Amaterasu. It seems that I have yet again lost my cool and went overboard." the white tiger said, bowing his head to her.

"Apology accepted, Gekigami. You had every right to be angry and even if I wish you could get that temperament of yours under control, it is part of who you are. Now, tell me what would be the appropriate punishment for those pranksters?" Amaterasu replied, gesturing her head toward the Hanagami trio.

Gekigmai seemed to ponder it for a moment before his face turned into a feral grin.

"One week working with Yomigami sounds like a reasonable answer, wouldn't you agree?"

The sun Goddess chuckled as she saw the three monkeys shiver at the thought. The rejuvenation God was in charge of the Celestial Library and also had the task of ordering the writings while also recording new ones. As such, it wasn't unusual for him to spend twelve hours a day working in the library. Spending, so much time working without the chance to have fun would indeed be a nightmare to the bloom Gods.

"Now now, Gekigami. Don't you think that is a bit too harsh? You wouldn't be able to last that long. How about three days?" she answered.

"You're too soft on them, Amaterasu. Six days." the thunder God replied

"Four days, starting today."

"Five days, starting tomorrow morning."

"Four and a half days, starting tomorrow afternoon."

Gekigami hummed for a moment before he nodded to himself. "I suppose I can agree to that." he said as he turned around and started to walk back to his sanctuary.

Amaterasu smiled at his retreating form. Of all the Gods in the Celestial Realm, Gekigami was without doubt one of those she was the closest to. The thunder God was sort of a brother for her, in more ways than one. When she was thinking about it, she and the thirteen brush Gods were one big family with a lot of different persons with different personalities. Some were more eccentric than others, some were energetic, some were lazy, ect... But Amaterasu loved her 'family', be it as a 'mother' or as a 'sister'

Turning to the Hanagami trio, she said, "You heard us. I suggest you make good use of the time you have left before you have to start your new duties. And if I hear that you didn't go to Yomigami or pulled another prank in the meantime, I will double the punishment. Am I clear?"

The three monkeys nodded frenetically before they ran off to who-knows-where. With a short sigh, the divine wolf turned her gaze to the destruction the incident had brought upon the plain.

"Time to clean this up."

She flicked her tail several times and soon enough, Rejuvenation had restored the plain back to it's original state.

"Ah... As always, it is such a beautiful sight to see you use the brush techniques, ma chérie! Dare I say, you use them in a perfect way!" a familiar voice declaimed behind her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, Waka. I didn't see you there." Amaterasu replied nonchalantly as she turned, not really paying attention to his compliments.

The blond prophet gasped and clutched his chest. "My heart! You wound me, my dear Goddess! I was merely stating one of the truths of this world, and yet! Ah... Such cruelty..."

Amaterasu refrained to sweet drop at Waka's behavior. Even if she had become used to his antics at some point, it was still a strange thing to witness, especially for her, the subject of most of his tirades.

"Right... So, what brings you back? Has the Moon Tribe been reformed yet?" she asked.

For the past year, Waka had put a lot of time and effort in looking for his kind. It seemed that there were indeed survivors scattered upon the land or hidden in some faraway places and the prophet had made his goal to find them and reform the Moon Tribe once again. But that hadn't stopped him from coming to the Celestial Plain more than often. After all, now that Yami was no more, there was no need to rush.

"I am pleased that you asked! While it turns out that several trails have turned cold, I have managed to find the location of several of my brothers and sisters. I have addressed a message to each of them in which I ask if they wish to start the tribe anew along with me. Should they wish so, I also mentioned that I would be waiting at Kamiki village's sacred tree every full moon. But, should they decide to keep the lives they have now, I told them to dispose of the letter and forget about it." Waka told her and she nodded.

"A wise choice." Amaterasu commented. "It will give them time to decide what they want to do with their lives. But no matter what their choice will be, I'm sure that things will turn out well." she said with the closest thing a wolf could do to a smile.

"Ah, Amaterasu! Tu es trop gentille **( You are too kind)**! I do not deserve such kind words." the prophet replied with a deep bow.

"Sometime, you'll have to teach me that language of yours..." the wolf Goddess simply said.

Waka raised an eyebrow at her. "Comment **(What)**? My lady wishes to learn this parler **(way of talking)** of mine? I would be very much honored to teach you, ma chérie!"

"In fact, never mind. I think my way of speaking is fine as it is."

There was no way she would speak like that, even if her life was depending on it. She could already picture Issun's horrified expression if she did.

Issun... Amaterasu often found herself wondering what the wandering artist was up to this days. Maybe he was practicing the thirteen brush techniques or painting another representation of the Gods.

...Or he was actually sleeping inside a woman's kimono. That's Issun she was talking about here.

"As you wish." Waka's voice snapped her back to reality. "We're talking about me but how about you? How have you been for this past year, Amaterasu?"

At his question, the sun Goddess sighed. "It's been fine, Waka. But even though I'm back and the Celestial Plain has returned to it's former glory, I can't help but feel bored. It's not that it isn't lively or anything, just boring." she replied.

The blond man stayed quiet for a moment, looking at her. "...You miss them, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, his tone having changed form his usual playful one to a serious one.

Amaterasu nodded. "Aye. I miss them very much, my friends and companions. But most of all, I miss our adventures. Each day was different from the previous one, full of surprises. And even if it wasn't always easy, these are memories that I will cherish for all of eternity." she answered with a sad smile.

The prophet had fallen silent once again, a rare occurrence mind you, as he seemed to ponder something. Then, his face lit up and he pointed at something behind her.

Turning, Amaterasu found herself found herself facing the thirteen brush Gods and, for a short instant, she wondered how much of that conversation they had actually heard.

"Everyone..." she said softly as Yomigami stepped -or rather floated- toward her.

"Are those your true feelings, O Amaterasu?" the dragon asked in his usual deep tone and she simply nodded. "It would seem that, in our joy of being back home, we have paid little attention the way you were feeling. And for that, I apologize on the behalf of all of us." the rejuvenation God said as he bowed to her. "However, why didn't you tell us? Surely, there was something we could have done."

The divine wolf shook her head. "Just like all of you, I have duties and responsibilities as the Mother Goddess. I cannot simply leave the Celestial Realm just because I feel bored and wish to see my friends in Nippon. That is why I kept quiet." she replied.

"Nonsense!" Gekigami roared. "It is a fact that our duties are important. But that does not mean you aren't allowed to be selfish for once in a while!"

"Gekigami is right, Amaterasu." Tachigami said, his blade loosely settled on his back. "Durinf your whole journey, and even now, you've been selfless. You have always putted the others before yourself, be it human, animal or god. I think it is time that you began to think about what YOU wish to do."

"Besides, if you miss Nippon that much, we could have discussed of a compromise between your responsibilities and your wish to go back on Nippon. We do not have schedules for nothing, Amaterasu. If they cannot be changed depending on what we want, there would be no point in having them." Nuregami added.

"Thus, I think I that everyone will agree with me if I say that we will allow you one month on Nippon." Moegami said, as he released a cloud of smoke form his pipe. "You deserve it."

Amaterasu felt her jaw drop at that. A whole MONTH on Nippon?! Even in her wildest dreams she hadn't imagined this would happen.

"B-but, if I'm not here-"

"We will take care of things during your absence. Trust us, sister." Yumigami stopped her from objecting.

"We are not so incompetent without you that the whole realm will collapse in your absence. You need not worry about us." Kabegami added.

"Everyone..." the Mother Goddess muttered as she looked at her family, all of them wearing smiles on their face, encouraging her to go to her friends.

"Now go. And may the wind accompany you on your journey." Kazegami said.

"...Thank you. All of you." Amaterasu whispered, tears of happiness in her eyes, as she turned around to face Waka, who was watching her with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"To the Ark." she simply said and he bowed before taking flight with her running close behind.

As she was running, Amaterasu heard Itegami blowing in his conch horn, his message loud and clear in her mind.

"_May yours be a pleasant journey. Return to us safely, Amaterasu."_

* * *

**So? What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and give me your opinion! I take anything from praise to flame and passing by critic and advices.**

**This is MidnightFenrir, author of "Seeking the Horizon", signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, this is MidnightFenrir speaking and I am now giving you the second chapter of "Seeking the Horizon".**

**I will admit I wrote this one quite quickly and while there isn't that much going on, I hope that you will enjoy it nonetheless.**

**With that, let's get started.**

As Amaterasu ran behind Waka, she came to realize something.

While being a wolf was great to travel and fight, along with it being a form she was accustomed to, it was way too recognizable, moreover after the events of last year. Should she show up as a wolf again, people would surely swarm her for benedictions and the likes.

And Amaterasu didn't want that to happen.

"It seems you have come to the same conclusion that I did, ma chérie." Waka's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You'll have to take human for for most of your time on Nippon. I advise you to transform only when you are out of sight or with people that you would trust with a secret." the prophet said.

Amaterasu's list of 'special people' was quickly made. There was, obviously, Issun and the ponckles, Sakuya, the canine warriors and Fuse, maybe the Sparrow clan, Otohime and her subjects and finally the Oïna tribe. The emperor and the capital were a straight 'no-way' and while she would have liked to show up as a wolf in Kamiki, she was pretty sure that the small village who had been, not just once but twice, victim of Orochi's schemes had become quite the famous place by now and her showing around as a wolf would only make things chaotic.

"I should be able to manage that. Worse comes to worse, I'll use the celestial brush or knock them out." the goddess replied.

"The Veil of Mist will be most useful, I think. Simply using the ink to blind them might also be a good option." Waka commented.

Amaterasu hummed in agreement, but said nothing. She would rather think about the good things that will happen during this month she had on Nippon rather than how things could go bad.

After a few minutes of silent running/flying, they finally arrived to where they had decided to leave the ark of Yamato after their return to the celestial plain, one year ago. The ship in itself had been sealed since long by Amaterasu herself, so that no one would repeat past mistakes. But Waka hadn't used the ark itself to go back on Nippon. It had took him several days of fidgeting with the control panels, but he had managed to separate the control room from the rest of the ark, turning it into a small vessel. But as it couldn't draw energy from the celestial winds itself, it needed to be recharged once in a while by connecting it back to the ark.

As Amaterasu entered the ship, she couldn't help but shiver. Even if the demons that had possessed the ship the first time she had entered it were, along with their spiritual presence, long gone, the fact that thousands of celestials had perished inside the ark at their hands still gave the ship a feeling of a tomb. It was a morbid and heavy atmosphere that was now part of the ark itself.

"I know what you're feeling. I've came back times and times again when I went back to Nippon but it never became easier. This place is home to so much sorrow and grief that I don't think it ever will." Waka said as he walked in front of her.

"Even with Yami and his demons gone, the curse on this place still persists, in a way. What happened in the celestial plain that day was a tragedy big enough to mark the realm forever. But the massacre inside the ark of Yamato will forever be the most tragic event of all. And it doesn't help that it was the start of what happened in Nippon as well." Amaterasu replied.

"Aye... The glorious ship that we, the Moon tribe, had built to become a vessel of light; became home to the Darkness itself. It became the vessel of evil, so to speak." The prophet continued as he turned to her. "Sometimes, I still have nightmares of that day." he added.

"The burden of the survivor is never an easy thing, Waka. But I believed that, in time, you will get through it. The souls of those that have perished here have been granted peace a long time ago. It is my wish that you, also, will find it someday." the goddess said as she muzzled the prophet.

The blond man simply nodded and the two continued their walk in silence.

A couple of minutes later, they had went through the several gates that led to the control room and as soon as they were in, Waka started pushing different buttons on the panels. The ark acknowledged his command the control room separated itself from the ship in a soft metallic sound. The vessel itself was circular in it's shape and always reminded her of a sort of cup. As soon as it started hovering, Amaterasu jumped straight into in the air and did a backflip before she landed inside it.

But when she did, she wasn't a wolf anymore. She was human. Gone were the fur, the paws and her tail. In their place were arms, legs, hands and feet with pale skin covered by a red and white kimono. Long snow-white hair were falling freely on her back down to her hips. Her body had, however, still conserved a few of her red holly markings, mainly on her arms, legs, face and back. Deep black eyes opened and Amaterasu looked at herself. All in all, she looked like a maiden of twenty summers.

"Quite impressive, ma chérie..." Waka muttered, obviously flabbergasted. "But may I ask how and where did you learn such a trick?"

Amaterasu gave him a small, albeit sad, smile. "I have watched the Oïna perform their transformation time and time again when I was in Kamui, but I never had the time to ask them about it. And, well, since Keïmu passed away a few months ago, I went to him to ask about it myself." she explained.

The prophet smiled at her. "Fascinating. You only miss a cute little mask and, voilà! You have a goddess look like a true Oïna. No, even more than the Oïna themselves! But enough talking. Let us go to Nippon."

Waka touched a few buttons and, sure enough, the vessel quickly flew from the celestial realm in to the mortal one. As they breached the sea of clouds, Amaterasu couldn't contain a shiver of excitement at the view of the land of her adventures.

"Do you wish for me to land at a specific location, ma chérie?" the prophet asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

Amaterasu smiled. She had already decided of the starting point for her new journey.

"Bring me to Kamiki village, at the protector tree." she answered.

Waka chuckled, fully knowing her reason for choosing this place. After all, Kamiki had always been the start of everything that happened in Nippon, so why would it be different this time?

A few minutes later, the prophet stopped the vessel near the great cherry tree. They didn't have to worry about the mortals looking at them since Waka had turned it invisible thanks to a quick manipulation only him had the secret of. He turned to Amaterasu.

"I wish you a pleasant stay in Nippon, Amaterasu. As for myself, I must continue my quest."

The goddess nodded. "And I wish you luck, Waka. Until next time." she replied as she jumped down.

"Oh! One more thing, ma chérie!" the blond man shouted, making her turn around as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "The mortals shall always try to get closer to the sun! Even if it brings them to be burned away!" he shouted in a dramatic tone before flying away.

Amaterasu tilted her head in confusion. Was that another one of his prophecies? While the previous ones had always been fairly easy for her to decipher, she had no idea what this one could mean. She shrugged. She would figure it out, eventually.

"Mother Amaterasu? Is this truly you?" a familiar feminine voice called her and she turned around to find the tree spirit Sakuya looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, Sakuya. It has been a while." the goddess replied with a smile.

Tears in her eyes, the spirit rushed to embrace her in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy to see you again! I've missed you so much!" she cried into Amaterasu's kimono. Albeit surprised by the action, the goddess continued to smile as she gave Sakuya a soothing hug.

"So did I, Sakuya. So did I..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"But how? I thought you had gone back to the celestial realm! I didn't sense anything but is Nippon in danger again?" the spirit started to rant.

"Calm down and I'll explain everything. It's kind of a long story but I have time. And as far as I know, the only danger Nippon is facing right now is loosing it's Sun goddess because of a bone-crushing hug." Amaterasu replied, chuckling as Sakuya released her with nothing short of a horrified shriek.

"As much as I know you are happy to see me again, I'd appreciate if you could keep quiet about my return. First because I want it to be a surprise for everyone, and second because I do not wish to draw too much attention." She concluded after she had explained what had led her to come back, along with the reason for her current form.

Sakuya nodded. "I understand. Even a goddess needs privacy. I still remember when Nagi came back after you and him had sealed Orochi. The poor man had been swarmed by admirers, challengers and people wishing for him to take them as disciples. He couldn't even eat quietly anymore!" she said, giggling.

Amaterasu smiled at the thought. "Alright, that's enough about me. How about you, Sakuya? How have things been going since I went away?" she asked.

Delighted at the question, Sakuya beamed as she gestured to the guardian tree of Kamiki. "As you can see, all of my flowers have bloomed! And the saplings I have scattered all over the land have all grown into fine trees themselves, so I cannot be more satisfied! With the demons gone, nature has started to reclaim it's right all over Nippon. Also, the humans seem to care more about the land that they have in the past years!"

As she listened to the spirit, Amaterasu couldn't help but chuckle slightly. The fact that Nippon was always in a perpetual change was something that she loved about this land and it's people. But as she continued to speak with Sakuya, a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Yo, Sakuya! I haven't seen you coming out of your tree in ages! Did you finally agree to become my model for my next masterpiece?" a familiar green bouncing thing greeted loudly as it neared the two.

"Oh, Issun. Greetings. And no, I told you I won't become your model. I know you would spend the entire time staring at my chest, you little pervert." the spirit replied.

"Hey! Don't go telling bad things about me in front of other people!" the poncle retorted, bouncing faster as he looked at Amaterasu. "And who's that by the way? A friend of yours? Damn, she's gorgeous! Hey, what would you say of becoming my model?" the wandering artist said as he continued to bounce up and down.

Amaterasu smiled. Issun would never truly change. But it seemed that he wasn't recognizing her. If her human form could even fool Issun, the partner she had spent her whole adventure with, then it would probably fool anyone. But then again, it was Issun, who was loosing track of everything else once he was in front of a beautiful maiden.

Sakuya eyed the goddess before her gaze fell back on the ponckle. "But Issun! Don't you recognize her? She's-" Amaterasu quickly raised her hand to stop the spirit from saying more. If someone was to remind the the celestial envoy of who she was, it would be herself and no one else.

"Hm? What d'ya mean 'recognize her'?" Issun asked Sakuya before turning to Amaterasu. "Are you one of my admirers? If so, I'm sorry for forgetting about you but I have so much of those that even I cannot remember all of them. But I think I would remember such a beautiful lady such as yourself if I ever saw her before."

The goddess chuckled. She was probably going to give the artist the shock of his life. "We did meet each other. I just had a different form at that time. But I will reintroduce myself to you. It is a pleasure meeting you, Issun. My name, is Amaterasu."

At that, the poncle stopped bouncing altogether to stare at her, mouth agape. "I-You-This-Wha-Ammy?" he stuttered, still trying to process the thing inside his mind.

Amaterasu nodded, still smiling. "The one and only."

For a few seconds, Issun did nothing but stare at her before he jumped toward her with tears in his eyes.

"Ammy!" he cried out as he landed on her chest.

...or would have if Amaterasu hadn't flicked her finger in a horizontal line, effectively using Power Slash to send him plummeting back to the earth.

"Ouch... Power Slash... You really ARE Ammy." the poncle muttered as he laid on the ground.

The two women simply laughed at his antics. He quickly recovered, however, and started bouncing even faster than ever.

"By hey! How is this possible?! Aren't you supposed to be in the celestial plain?! Is Nippon in danger again?! But I thought you had destroyed Yami! And why are you a human?!" he shouted.

Resisting to use Power Slash once more to shut him up, Amaterasu simply raised her hand to stop him. "Calm down, Issun, and I will explain everything."

And so, for the second time in less than an hour since she came back on Nippon, she explained her story. When she had finished her tale, Issun was just looking at her, as if in deep thinking, and had stopped bouncing.

"So... You'll be here for an entire month?" he finally asked.

Amaterasu nodded.

"And you plan on traveling Nippon all over again?"

Another nod.

Issun paused and then started to bounce excitedly. "Then it's decided! Let us go on another adventure, furball! Oh wait, I guess I can't call you that anymore! Whatever, I'll be with you every step of the way! Just like old times!"

Amaterasu smiled at her companion. She was glad to have met Issun so soon. The journey wouldn't have been the same without him. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." she replied.

Sakuya chose that moment to speak. "While I would love to continue talking with you, I'm afraid that I must go. My trees are calling me and I must tend to them."

"You do that, Sakuya! I promise I'll tell you everything that happened when we get back! Because we WILL come back!" Issun said as he punched his chest.

"Do not forget I will be watching you through my trees. But I'd love to hear about your journey when you get back. I'll be waiting, Issun. Goodbye Amaterasu, may you travel safely." the spirit said as she disappeared into the Guardian tree.

Issun then turned to Amaterasu, a big smile on his face "Well then, let's go Ammy! Nippon ain't gonna wait for us, you know?" he said as he jumped once more, clearly intending to land in her chest area.

But the goddess merely intercepted him with her hand before she let him down on her head.

"That was you seat back then and you will not go anywhere else. And certainly not inside my clothes." she stated as she started to walk down the path to the village.

"Just like old times. When it was only you and me working our asses off trying to save Nippon."

"Yes... Just like old times when I was doing all the running and fighting. I hope you've trained in the art of the celestial brush." Amaterasu replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey! I told you before! I was just following you back then! And to answer your question, I did! It's not perfect yet, but I'm getting really good at it!" said the offended poncle.

The goddess simply laughed. How she had missed Issun and his personality!

As they fell into a comfortable silence, Issun spoke again.

"Welcome back, Ammy."

Amaterasu smiled.

"It's good to be back."

**And done! I hope that you enjoyed it! And please review! It makes my day.**

**Not a lot of things to say about this chapter. As I said, I wrote it quickly when I had nothing but a pen and a paper and not a lot of things are happening. So... yeah, that's about it.**

**This is MidnightFenrir, author of "Seeking the Horizon", signing out.**


End file.
